Part Of Me
"Part Of Me" by Katy Perry ''is featured as a DLC on both ''Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 and is on the main tracklist of Just Dance Wii U ''and [[Just Dance Unlimited|''Just Dance Unlimited]]. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: *She has blue hair with a ponytail. *A silver leather jacket *A pink shirt *Navy blue jeans *Black boots *Her hair turns black and her jacket turns red/blue in some parts. Background The background is a train station. It has shades of gray with colored trains passing in the background during verses, and pink clouds with colors to the platform and the sign during each chorus. Gold Moves The routine has a total of 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Open your arms (During the line "Now look at me"). The second one has a slight crouch to it. Gold Move 3: Point with your right arm to the sky with your left arm down (During the line "Except for me"). Gold Move 4: Open your arms and quickly bring them back to you. Pomgm1.png|Gold Move 1 Pomgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Pomgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Pomgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups Part Of Me ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Birthday (Best Of Katy) Captions Part Of Me ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cross Jumpy * Cute Punch * Street Robot * Street Waves Trivia *This is the first and only time in which a song in its Classic routine has a Difficulty of 4. *In ''Just Dance 4 the difficulty is 4 (Extreme), in Just Dance 2014 Hard, in Just Dance Wii U, it's marked as Medium, so this song's difficulty keeps going down since Just Dance 4. **''Just Dance Wii U'' is the only game where this song does not appear as DLC. * By difficulty rating, this is the hardest routine for a Katy Perry song in the series. * This routine has the most jump moves in a single routine. * In the background, it shows that the routine takes place on Station 4, perhaps because the song was a DLC from Just Dance 4. ** It's also the second Katy Perry song to not appear in the main tracklist of a main series game, after Firework. * The song was the only DLC avaliable on Just Dance 4 before the first update. * The song is a recycled DLC, along with such songs as Funhouse, One Thing, and We R Who We R on Just Dance 2014 and was released on March 25. Gallery Partofjd4.png|Part Of Me partofmedlc.jpg|Part of Me (JD2014/NOW) pom.png Partofme done.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar Part Of Me.png|On the menu (Just Dance Wii U) partofmemenu.png PoMinactive.png PoMactive.png PartOfMeopener.png PartOfMemenu.png partofmedlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover part of me red and grey.png|The dancer and background later in the song partofbanner.png boxartpom.jpg pom2.png|The Pictograms part of me blue.png|The dancer when her jacket and boots briefly turn blue pomext.png 361.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Katy Perry - Part Of Me File:Just Dance 4 - Part Of Me - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Part Of Me - 5* Stars File:Part Of Me - Katy Perry - Just Dance Wii U Just Dance 2016 - Part Of Me - 5 stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Downgrade Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited